iAmerican Idol with Victorious
by balloonkiller
Summary: A iCarly Victorious crossover when the 11 main characters compete to be the next American Idol! Best of all, you get to vote! Read & Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**I don't own Victorious, iCarly, any of the songs, or American Idol. These people know each other as much as they do on the show. When the songs come on it will be underlined and dark. While the songs are on, look it up and listen to it.**

_**After everybody has done auditions**_

Ryan Secrest: We have finished auditions, and we are onto our first show. After being in 6 different places, we have our eleven contestents. Once we get down to nine, we will bring the boys and girls together. This is the boys' turn. This is... American Idol!

_After the title song is played_

Ryan Secrest: First we will have Beck Oliver singing Love like Woe!

Beck: **I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding out love's unreliable<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<strong>

**'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
>Out on the boulevard<br>Something like a sunset  
>Oh, you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speaking my name<strong>

**'Cause I got some intuition  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction<br>You got me on a mission  
>Tell me darling can I get a break, some how<br>Could I say no?**

**She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
>Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)<br>(Ba da da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in  
>And now you're kicking me out again<strong>

Ryan: Thank you Beck! Next we have Spencer Shay with The Lazy Song!

Spencer: **Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up  
>Then stare at the fan<br>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<strong>

**I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<br>Oh, oh  
>Yes I said it<br>I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<strong>

Ryan: Okay, now we have Freddie Bensin singing Fire!

Freddie: **No it don't, come easy.  
>No it don't come fast.<strong>

**Lock me up inside your garden.  
>Take me to the riverside.<strong>

**Fire, burning me up,  
>Desire, taking me so much higher<br>And leaving me whole**

**There you were, in your black dress  
>Moving slow, to the sadness.<br>I could watch you dance for hours.  
>I could take you by my side.<br>Fire, burning me up,  
>Desire, taking me so much higher<br>And leaving me whole  
>And leaving me whole<strong>

Ryan: And now we have Andre Harris singing The Time Of My Life

Andre: **I've been waiting for my dreams  
>To turn into something<br>I could believe in  
>And looking for that<br>Magic rainbow  
>On the horizon<br>I couldn't see it  
>Until I let go<br>Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
>Now I'm coming alive<br>Body and soul  
>And feelin' my world start to turn<strong>

**And I'll taste every moment  
>And live it out loud<br>I know this is the time,  
>This is the time<br>To be more than a name  
>Or a face in the crowd<br>I know this is the time  
>This is the time of my life<br>Time of my life**

Ryan: Now we have two people left! The one from Hollywood, Robbie Shapero, will be singing Grenade!

Robbie: **Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<strong>

**Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is**

**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>****I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<strong>

Ryan: Last but not least, we have Gibby Gibson singing Round Of Applause!

Gibby:I was going through my call log  
>the other day and all I saw was your name<br>I was thinking what I'm thinking  
>this girl got me feeling some kinda way<p>

Cos baby I never thought I wold be the one who's so caught up  
>but now I see, you differently, like maybe this is some kind of love ooohh<p>

Giving me cute names, yeah like that, ayye  
>If there call trouble, call her right back<br>Showing PDA in every way eh  
>I never pictured me doing this saying<p>

Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause  
>You deserve a standing ovation<br>cos you got me falling in love, with all the things you do  
>Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause<br>You deserve a standing ovation

Ryan: Thank you! Now all you have to do to vote is press the review button. You are only allowed to vote 5 times, or any less. THANK YOU!

**So how did you like it? You guys can vote by doing exactly what Ryan said. I will try to post 2 chapters a day! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!**

**~balloon killer**

I'm thin


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYY! Yeah, I know, blah blah blah... You guys can vote for boys and girls now cause im writing this on a sunday night and both of them are out... and when Gibby sang I accidently didn't underline it so yeah, he sang that. BBBBYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

Ryan: We are back with our second episode of American Idol and have a great show for you tonight! To start you off we have Jade West singing Cannibal!

Jade: **I have a heart I swear I do  
>But just not baby when it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>If you know what's good for you<br>I think you're hot I think you're cool  
>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!<strong>

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<br>Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
>I eat boys up, you better run<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<strong>

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>You're little heart goes pitter patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<br>Use your finger to stir my tea  
>and for dessert I'll suck your teeth<br>Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
>I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer<strong> 

Ryan: Thank you for that...lovely...song. Next is Cat Valentine singing Better than Revenge!

Cat: **The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa**  
><span><strong>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Ryan: Next we have Sam Pucket singing Super Bass!

Sam: **This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a m****f***** trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>**

Ryan: Thank you! Now we have Carly Shay singing Firework!

Carly: **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<strong>  
><span><strong>like a house of cards,<br>one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<strong>

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>

Ryan: Thanks, Carly! Now we have lastly, Tori singing Teenage Dream!

Tori: **You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<strong>

**Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<strong>

**You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<strong>  
><span><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>  
><span><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Ryan: Thank you! Don't forget to vote! Make sure your favorite stays in! This is...AMERICAN IDOL! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear people, I know an an awesome person! Her name is strawberryangel143! She is an awesome writer and a awesome reviewer. READ HER STORIES!** ** Yeah, I'm cool. Seriously. You guys are awesome! BTW, if you have any ideas for me to do, messege or review telling me! Since I only have a chapter left of my other story, I need a second story!**

**~BaLloOn KilleR**

Ryan: Welcome! We have a great show for you tonight! We have a tie, and the other contestents will get to pick who goes home! This is...AMERICAN IDOL!

_After theme song playes_

Ryan: Thank you! Today we have a great show for you! The Script is here to sing for you! We will have a shocking ending. First we have our top eleven singing Another Brick in the Wall and Smile

Spencer:_ Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

Robbie:_ Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her triyn'_

Gibby: _She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

Sam:_ You know that I'm a crazy chick, I do what I want when I feel like it_

Tori:_ All I want to do is lose control, but you don't really give a shit_

Jade: _You don't let it go, let it go with it, cause you're crazy _

Beck: _Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

Andre: _And it's so, so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

Freddie : _But everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say_

All boys: _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing just the way you are, and when you smile the whole world stops and stare for awhile cause you're amazing just the way you are_

Cat: _You said hey, what's your name, it took one look and now I'm not the same_

Carly:_ You said hey, and since that day, you stole my heart, and you're the one to blame_

All girls: _Yeah and that's why I smile, it's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right and now you're turning all around and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why I smile_

All boys:_ Just the way you are_

All girls: _Why I smile_

Ryan: Okay, next, we will be making three groups. First, I would like Beck to come stand on the left side of the stage, Sam to stand in the middle, and Spencer to stand on the right. Freddie, Carly, Tori and Andre, would you join Spencer? And can Cat and Jade go stand by Sam? Others, go with Spencer please. First, I would like to say the first two groups that are going to the next round. The first team is...Cat's! And the second team is...Beck's! So Sam, Gibby, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck are safe! Now we have Tori, Spencer, Andre, Freddy and Carly. Freddy, you sang Fire by Greyson Chance...And you are safe! Andre, you sang The Time Of My Life. I would like you to go sit in that seat. Carly and Tori, you guys are also safe! So Spencer, you go and join Andre. These two both got zero votes, so the other contestents will choose who goes home! But first, here is The Script!

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
>While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,<span>_  
><em><span>And we don't know how,<br>How we got in to this mad situation,  
>Only doing things out of frustration<br>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,  
>She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,<br>I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
>And we don't know how,<br>How we got into this mess  
>is it god's test,<br>Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,  
>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard<br>But we're gonna start by  
>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<br>Sit talking up all night,  
>Saying things we haven't for a while<br>A while ya  
>We're smiling but we're close tears,<br>Even after all these years,  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<br>She's in line at the DOLE*  
>With her head held high (high)<br>While I just lost my job but  
>Didn't lose my pride<br>But we both know how,  
>How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,<br>When you pick yourself up,  
>You get kicked to the dirt,<br>Trying to make it work but,  
>Man these times are hard,<br>But we're gonna start by,  
>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<br>Sit talking up all night,  
>Doing things we haven't for a while,<br>A while ya,  
>We're smiling but we're close to tears,<br>Even after all these years,  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.<br>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
>Sit talking up all night,<br>Saying thing we haven't for a while,  
>We're smiling but we're close to tears,<br>Even after all these years,  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time<br>yeahh for the first time  
>oh for the first time,<br>Yeah for the first time,  
>(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...<br>For the first time)  
>Oh these times are hard,<span>_  
><em><span>Yeah they're making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me baby_

Ryan: Thank you! The contestents have chose who is going home. Cat, please come up and tell us who is going home.

Cat: The person who is staying is...Spencer! Sorry Andre. We will miss you!

Ryan: Well that's a wrap! Join us later for another episode! This is...AMERICAN IDOL!_  
><span>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't write sooner. I broke my laptop. Read and review. I'm also gonna write my chapter to the deathwoods arts so read that too.**

Ryan: Okay, time for another...AMERICAN IDOL!

_Theme song_

Ryan: Tonight we are having a great show for you. Everyone is singing pop! Here we go, Spencer with Good Life!

Spencer: **Woke up in London yesterday**  
><strong><span>Found myself in the city near Picadilly<span>**  
><strong><span>Don't really know how I got here<span>**  
><strong><span>I got some pictures on my phone<span>**  
><strong><span>New names and numbers that I don't know<span>**  
><strong><span>Addressed to places like Abbey Road<span>**  
><strong><span>Take turns tonight, night turns to whatever we want<span>**  
><strong><span>We're young enough to say<span>**

**Ohhh this is gotta be a good life (x2)**  
><strong><span>This could really be a good life good life<span>**  
><strong><span>Say ohhh got this feeling that you can't fight<span>**  
><strong><span>Like this city is on fire tonight<span>**  
><strong><span>Ohhh this could be a good life<span>**  
><strong><span>Good good life ohhhh ohhh ohhhh ohhh<span>**

**To my friends in New York I say hello**  
><strong><span>My friends in LA they don't know<span>**  
><strong><span>Where I've been for the past few years or so<span>**  
><strong><span>Paris, to China to Colorado<span>**  
><strong><span>Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out<span>**  
><strong><span>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<span>**  
><strong><span>We out of stories but please tell me<span>**  
><strong><span>What's there to complain about?<span>**  
><strong><span>When you're happy like a fool<span>**  
><strong><span>Let it take you over<span>**  
><strong><span>When everything is out<span>**  
><strong><span>You gotta take it in<span>**

**Ohhh this is gotta be a good life (x2)**  
><strong><span>This could really be a good life good life<span>**  
><strong><span>Say ohhh got this feeling that you can't fight<span>**  
><strong><span>Like this city is on fire tonight<span>**  
><strong><span>This could be a good life<span>**  
><strong><span>Good good life ohhhh ohhh ohhhh ohhh<span>**

Ryan: Thank you Spencer! Now we have Sam singing I Wanna Go!

Sam: **Lately, i've been stuck imagining what i wanna do,**  
><strong>and what i really think.<strong>  
><strong>time to blow out.<strong>  
><strong>be a little inappropriate,<strong>  
><strong>cuz i know that everybody's thinkin it when the light's out.<strong>

**shame on me,**  
><strong>to need release,<strong>  
><strong>uncontrollably,<strong>

**i i i wanna go o o all the wa a ay,**  
><strong>takin out my freak tonight<strong>  
><strong>i i i wanna sho o ow all the tho o oughts i got runnin through my mind.<strong>  
><strong>Woah<strong>

Ryan: Next we have Cat singing Edge of Glory!

Cat: **There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight**  
><strong>Yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby<strong>  
><strong>I gotta reason that you should take me home tonight<strong>  
><strong>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, baby. Tonight, yeah baby<strong>  
><strong>Right on the limb is where we know we both belong tonight<strong>

**It's hard to feel the rush**  
><strong>To brush the dangerous<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<strong>  
><strong>Where we can both fall in love<strong>

**I'm on the edge of glory**  
><strong>I'm hanging on a moment of truth<strong>  
><strong>I'm on the edge of glory<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,<strong>  
><strong>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge...<strong>  
><strong>I'm on the edge of glory<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm on the edge with you<strong>

Ryan: Lovely! Now it's Robbie singing Party Rock Anthem!

Robbie: **Party rock is in the house tonight**  
><strong><span>Everybody just have a good time<span>**  
><strong><span>And we gon' make you lose your mind<span>**  
><strong><span>Everybody just have a good time<span>**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
><strong><span>Everybody just have a good time<span>**  
><strong><span>And we gon' make you lose your mind<span>**  
><strong><span>We just wanna see you<span>**

**Shake that!**

**In the club, party rock, lookn for your girl?**  
><strong><span>She on my jock, non stop, when we in the spot<span>**  
><strong><span>Booty move away like she on the block<span>**  
><strong><span>What the track? I gots to know<span>**  
><strong><span>Tight jeans, tattoo, cause I'm rock and roll<span>**  
><strong><span>Half black, half white domino<span>**  
><strong><span>Jagar money, out the door<span>**

**Yo**

Ryan: Thank you! Next we have Gibby singing How to Love!

Gibby:** You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
><strong>Never really had luck couldn't never figure out<strong>  
><strong>How to love<strong>  
><strong>How to love<strong>

**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
><strong>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<strong>  
><strong>How to love<strong>  
><strong>How to love<strong>

**For a second you were here**  
><strong>Now you over there<strong>  
><strong>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body<strong>  
><strong>Like you never had a love<strong>  
><strong>Never had a love<strong>

**When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious**  
><strong>But now your grown up<strong>  
><strong>So fly its like a blessing but<strong>  
><strong>You can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds<strong>  
><strong>Without you being insecure<strong>  
><strong>You never credit yourself so when you got older<strong>  
><strong>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<strong>  
><strong>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner<strong>  
><strong>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<strong>

Ryan: Okay, now we have Tori with Rolling in the Deep!

Tori:** There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<strong>  
><strong>Finally I can see you crystal clear<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<strong>  
><strong>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<strong>  
><strong>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch<strong>  
><strong>And it's bringing me out the dark<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us**  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling<strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>

Ryan: Thank you! Now we have Jade singing I'm into You!

Jade: **You got me and I could not defend it**  
><strong>I tried but I had to surrender<strong>  
><strong>Your style got me under the spell<strong>  
><strong>Left me no other choice but to get down<strong>

**It's too late, it's too late**  
><strong>It's too late, it's too late<strong>  
><strong>You got it, you got it<strong>  
><strong>You got it, you got it<strong>

**When I look into your eyes, it's over**  
><strong>You got me hooked with your love controller<strong>  
><strong>I'm trippin' and I could not get over<strong>  
><strong>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<strong>

**I'm into you, I'm into you**  
><strong>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>  
><strong>I'm into you, I'm into you<strong>  
><strong>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

**Nana nananana nana-na-eh**  
><strong>Nana nananana nana-na-eh<strong>

**Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on**  
><strong>Sharp shooter you can call me the zion<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the one easy to get to<strong>  
><strong>But all that changed, baby when I met you<strong>

Ryan: Next, we have Freddie singing Don't Wanna Go Home!

Freddie: **From the window to the wall**  
><strong>This club is jumping, til tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>Is it daylight or is it nightime<strong>  
><strong>1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4<strong>  
><strong>We gon' tear the club up<strong>

**Ayo me say day oh**  
><strong>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<strong>  
><strong>Yeah so we losing control<strong>  
><strong>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<strong>

**Let the club shut down**  
><strong>We won't go oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Burn it down<strong>  
><strong>To the flo oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Ayo me say day oh<strong>  
><strong>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<strong>

Ryan: Now, If I Die Young by Carly!

Carly: **If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river, at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
><strong>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<strong>  
><strong>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<strong>  
><strong>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had, just enough time<strong>

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river, at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had, just enough time<strong>

Ryan: Lastly, we have Beck singing Just Can't Get Enough!

Beck: **Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out**  
><strong>You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud<strong>  
><strong>And I just can't get enough<strong>

**I just can't get enough _[4X]_**

**Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo**  
><strong>Signed her name on my heart with an XO<strong>  
><strong>Love so sweet got me vexed though<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish it right back like Presto, yes<strong>  
><strong>Meantime I wait for the next time<strong>  
><strong>She come around for a toast to the best time<strong>  
><strong>We LOL back and forth on the text line<strong>  
><strong>She got me fishin for her love, I confess I'm..<strong>  
><strong>Somethin 'bout her smile and the convo<strong>  
><strong>Got me high and I ain't comin down yo<strong>  
><strong>My heart's pumpin out louder than electro<strong>  
><strong>She got me feelin like MR. ROBOTO<strong>

**Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out**  
><strong>You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud<strong>  
><strong>And I just can't get enough<strong>

**This is mega switchup**

**Switchup! _[2X]_**  
><strong>I, just, can't (switchup)<strong>  
><strong>Locked, sunk in your bed-rock<strong>  
><strong>Heart, pumpin your love-shot<strong>  
><strong>Knocked, out by your cold-shot<strong>  
><strong>I'm, stuck in your head-lock (switchup)<strong>  
><strong>Can't-can't stop-stop won't-won't quit-quit<strong>  
><strong>Makin me f-f-f-f-f-fiend, give it to me<strong>  
><strong>I want it all-all, know what I mean<strong>  
><strong>Your love is a dose of ecstasy (switchup)<strong>  
><strong>Addicted, I can't get, away from, you<strong>  
><strong>Afflicted, I need it, I miss it (switchup)<strong>  
><strong>I want your lovin right next to me<strong>  
><strong>And I can't erase you out of my memory-ory<strong>  
><strong>I just can't (switchup)<strong>

Ryan: Thank you! Don't forget to vote for your favorites! This is...AMERICAN IDOL!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! The votes are in, the decision in final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Wait, that's Survivor. Crap.**

Ryan: Hello! The votes are in! Someone is goinng home tonight on...AMERICAN IDOL!

_Theme song plays._

Ryan: Tonight we have a nice show for you. I am cutting strait to the chase because the person writing this is busy. So, I'm gonna give them hints. The person is a boy.

Jade, Cat, Tori, Sam and Carly walked off stage.

Ryan: He has a car.

Gibby, Freddie and Robbie got off stage. Beck and Spencer remaned on stage.

Ryan: His name is Spencer.

_After everybody cries and stuff._

Ryan: Join us next week! The theme is babies!

**P.S. I'm making an all ICARLY SEDDIE STORY! YYAAYY!**


End file.
